


of milk bread and cocoa (on these merry days)

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi wonders why he puts up with oikawa sometimes. it's not as if he particularly likes the setter... not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of milk bread and cocoa (on these merry days)

It’s five o’ clock in the morning and his phone goes off for the  _third_ time that night. Iwaizumi grumbles, mutters something about  _“If it’s him again I’m going to wring his neck next time I see him…”_ and lo and behold, his suspicions were confirmed. His dark brows furrowed as he read the annoyingly cheerful message received only seconds ago.

_[ Iwa-chan! ^q^ Let’s go hang out after practice today! It’s been so long since we’ve gotten milk bread together! Pleaaaaase?_ _♡♡♡_ _]_

Iwaizumi slams the phone down on his pillow, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into the bed sheets. He’s more careful now; last time he slammed the device down it shattered in pieces, much like his short temperament and he’d much rather not have to spend another pricy amount for another cell phone.

Lately he’s been feeling particularly vulnerable. Not weak, but his hard gaze has been apparently lifted according to his teammates. Being addressed as  _“Iwa-chan”_ certainly didn’t help fight off the flushed cheeks and pouty scowls, much like a young child pushing off the constant teasing from another’s mouth.

_(Except he’s not a child, in fact being a month older than his childhood friend. Perhaps he’s grown slightly fond of Oikawa. Perhaps he’s grown just a little more than fond of Oikawa Tooru, more so than he’d like to ever admit.)_

The phone vibrates again and Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. Oikawa loves attention so receiving a fourth message isn’t out of the question. Against his better judgment, Iwaizumi draws his hand away from the sheets and back to the phone, sliding it on and checking the next message.

_[ I bet you look rly cute while sleeping!_ _♡♡♡_ _]_

His temper withered down like a balloon losing air, fingers dancing away to drag out a reply to the other.

_[ And I bet you look good with your face buried against a pillow. How the hell could I be asleep if you keep texting me?! ]_

A low growl escapes his throat and his head aches from the constant interruptions of text messages. Having his sleep pattern thrown off once again weighed heavily on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and he  _just_ wants to fall back asleep for the short amount of time he had remaining before he has to be awake for school.

As soon as he heard the next ping, Iwaizumi grabbed his phone one last time, rapidly jamming his fingers against the touch keyboard and not even offering a second glance at Oikawa’s newest message. Simply put, Iwaizumi’s had enough of the other’s games and decides that  _just this once_ (although he knows it’s not the first time this sort of predicament has occurred) he’ll follow through with Oikawa’s demands.

_[ Fine, I’ll go with you. Just shut up and let me sleep for the next hour I have, got it?! And stop watching videos this late at night, it ain’t good for you. ]_

Two muffled groans later and Iwaizumi curls back up underneath the comfort of his blanket. The phone’s away and he feels the onset of a killer headache,  _again_. Luckily for him, sleep overtakes Iwaizumi rather quickly and even better, before Oikawa’s next message comes in.

_[ Iwa-chan is so worried about me~ That makes me all the more excited for our date tomorrow~_ _♡♡♡_ _]_

—

Oikawa can’t stop smiling throughout the day. Amongst the chaos and confusion of a surprise pop quiz, there he sat with a childlike grin filled with mirth and the giggles that remind his classmates of a boy in a candy shop. It takes all of a small piece of eraser to be flung at at him for the brunet to snap out of it. Brows knitted and a sharp hiss passes his chapped lips.

_(Brown eyes see all.)_

"Iwa-chan, how rude!"

“You’re smiling a lot, it’s gross.” He props his chin up with his hand, eyeing him down with a half-hearted glare. The words hold no hint of malice but still significantly harsh. Yet, Oikawa didn’t flinch one bit. Instead he continues to smile on, to the point where Iwaizumi wouldn’t even be surprised if he started kicking his feet under his desk like a toddler.

“You shouldn’t get so mad~” There’s a sound of paper being crumbled behind him, and whether or not it’s actually the hands of Oikawa is entirely up for debate, because Iwaizumi doesn’t particularly  _want_ to turn around to face the other. “Don’t let yourself get angry right before a quiz~”

He almost retorts with a hushed  _“Shut up!”_ but then the teacher slips the quiz down on his desk and Iwaizumi directs his attention to matters more important than one Oikawa Tooru.

(He gets a perfect score on that quiz. With just one glance he sees Oikawa gets a less than perfect score and that only adds to his imperfections.)

—

“So about that date—“

“For the last time,  _Oikawa_ , it is not a date. You just want me to pay for your damn milk bread again.” He groans into his knitted scarf and grudgingly pulls out his wallet. A bit teary-eyed from the cold weather, and not because he’s sad, as Oikawa puts it (he sent him another glare for that one).

“Iwa-chan, there’s no need to be shy! Look you’re even getting a bit flustered—“

“Hush. It’s cold outside, that’s all. C’mon, let’s just get this over with…” Iwaizumi mumbles, sighs softly, and offers his gloved hand to his childhood friend. “How many do you want this time? You owe me a lot, y’know.”

Oikawa chuckles, wraps his hand around Iwaizumi’s and pulls the other closer. The close proximity brings warmth and a big grin across Oikawa’s face as their fingers lace together in a tight hold.

“You know I’ll pay you back,” Oikawa insists and point to their favorite bakery. Not quite considered a hole in the wall, but small and cozy and Oikawa considers it perfect for a date spot; Iwaizumi would say otherwise, but managed to go along with Oikawa’s requests.

-

A few purchases of half a dozen milk bread packages later, along with two cocoas, and the pair were headed back to Oikawa’s house. Sending fond glances at Iwaizumi, he relished in the fact that his  _favorite_ person in the world was spending the night at his place again. Of course they’d go over plans for practice, which was the usual routine. But perhaps, and Oikawa greatly hoped for this, he could perhaps get a little more  _comfortable_ with his dear boyfriend.

“Say, Iwa-chan…” He adjusts his grip against Iwaizumi’s hand, tightening it slight, failing to notice the slight tremor in his fingers. Oikawa’s smiling, softly, and looks towards the other with genuine kindess reflected in his brown eyes. Iwaizumi swore his stomach was doing flips but this  _was_ Oikawa he was looking at; that’s absolutely silly.

(Iwaizumi sometimes forgets that he’s dating his childhood friend.)

“You wanna come over for Christmas again this year? I know you just love visiting me—“

“Fine, I’ll go.”

A surprisingly fast response; Oikawa blinks, one, two, three times, before letting out a cry of joy and snatching up one of the milk bread packages tucked away in the bag.

“See, I told you! Iwa-chan’s not  _always_ mean!”

“Quiet, before I change my mind.” He won’t change his mind though; the smile tugging at his lips indicates the genuine excitement behind his words and that only makes Oikawa smile more.

_(It turns out to be the best Christmas yet.)_

**Author's Note:**

> since my gift's been revealed for haikyuu secret santa, i thought i'd post it here!! it was fun to write!!


End file.
